Los extranjeros de equestria
by El Maesto del Destino21
Summary: quien soy yo? pues soy el tipico chico clase media que tenia una vida normal con padres y todo lo bueno de ser un sabelotodo,gamer y otaku de la familia, hasta que por seguir un mal paso de mi primo en sus locuras termine en un mundo desconocido y loco de grandes proporciones que creiamos imposible de existir, como lograremos superar esto?pues es un reto y yo amo los retos.


"Prologo:presentacion del autor"

SE ve como un joven de como de 18 años de edad flaco de cabello negro oscuro corto con un fleco ,con una camisa azul claro , pantalón marrón y corbata roja, también tenia unos lentes de montura negra ,camina por los pasillos de un estudio a una sala oscura, él hombre tenía una mirada seria con un porte firme, cuando llego a la sala y vio dos sillones, el da un suspiro y se sienta en uno de los dos sillones presentes, se nota por su cara que espera a alguien en particular.

luego de un rato se escucha pasos algo torpe pero firmes que eran de un adolescente no muy robusto de 16 años con cabello castaño ,tiene un polo de color verde que tiene un dibujo de un cuadernillo en llamas en el centro , con una chaqueta morada decuero, con un pantalón morado claro ,con un gorro que tiene unos cuernos pequeños arriba suyo, se sienta en el sillón al costado de su compañero, ambos mirando la cámara por unos segundos, para después el hombre mirar a su compañero pero el solo responde asintiendo, él hombre solo se toma un vaso con agua de una mesa al costado suyo se aclara la garganta antes de tomar un libreto de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta mirando al frente.

-¿?-HOLA gente de la FANFICTION aqui les habla "EL MAESTRO DEL DESTINO21" o "señor D" abreviando , presentando a su humilde persona en la sala de narraciones en "Destino producciones" como autor estoy aqui para decirles estoy iniciando mi primer fic, así es ,soy nuevo en esto de hacer fics solo espero que lean opinen, critiquen y dejen reviews , sobre mi historia para ver qué tan buena o mala es–dijo sonriendo

-SR.D-Esta historia se situara tiempo después del final de la cuarta temporada ,el fic contiene :"aventura, romance, acción, gore, drama, misterio, lemon**(**_espero no soy exigente en ese tema_**)** y humor etc, historia que cree esta inspirada dell fic "Mi Vida y Mis Poderes ocultos" del autor "Rikimlp" EL APLAUSO GENTE!- grito seguido se escuchan aplausos y gritos del publico-es un buen escritor lo se y "publico" si leen bien con mucho agrado las historias se les pegara lo el gusto como ami, no tanto pues soy un poco flojo**(**_nah no es cierto_**)**ya que podría demorarme en subir un capitulo ya que apenas queda tiempo de leer los nuevos capítulos de tus fics favoritos y hacer tus tareas de secundario o de la universidad (_en algunos casos_)cortando el hecho que no todos tienen una imaginación fluida como los demás lectores ,para concentrarte en idear la historia, además que esta bien lectores son libres de desatar su imaginación y que todos lo vean, vamos no sean timidos sacen ese lado lingüístico(_o como ustedes le llamen_)y dejen su huella en el mundo(_o en este caso fanfiction_)tampoco se olviden de comentar a quienes sigues todos tienen derecho a criticar sus trabajos, no importa si es un comentario bueno o malo por que los malos cometarios no existen sin no son sugerencias y exigencias, ve lo asi y no te setiras mal por esa clase de criticas de gente mal deseada si no esto te va servir a que te exigas en el próximo intento y estaras mas orgulloso de tu trabajo como buen escritor que puedes ser, es mi consejo tómalo o déjalo eres libre de tomar tu punto de vista en -termino su discurso cuando se aclaro la garganta

el chico del costado suyo estaba echando humo por sus orejas molesto al ver como el joven se lleva la atención del momento-

-SR.D-también quería decirles que me sentí más inspirado con los ocs y avisarles que no soy tan otaku como todos los demas, veo uno que otro anime y me encantan pero también….-pero se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su compañero-

-SR.D**- **AUCH! OYE por qué hiciste eso?**-**pregunto molesto el joven mientras le salía un chinchón tipo anime en su cabeza-

-L- ¡!¿POR QUE?! como que por que olvidaste presentarme IDIOTA!-respondio molesto el chico al joven con una vena salida en su cabeza-

-SR.D- Así lo siento compi JEJE bueno aquí les presentare quien es el chico al costado mío que con su apariencia les recuerde a cierto lagartito de la serie pero me desvió del tema bueno él es la persona quien me ayudara a darme ideas o sugerencias a mi fic**(**_no tan buena como las mías)_lo dijo susurrando a un costado-e aquí presente a mi costado mí: compañero, ayudante, confidente , compadre y por ultimo….

"mi hermano menor" unos aplausos aquí para "Louis Dragon"(_Co-director)_ –preseno elSR.D haciendo un ademan con sus manos apuntando al otro sillón-

-se escuchan aplausos otra ves del publico, pero después se encienden las luces mostrando un escenario con personas sentadas: chicos, chicas adolescentes todos bronys y pegasisters (_obviamente)_ con gran emoción disfrutando del show del director y su hermano-

-Louis Dragón - OH!ya basta público es un placer estar aquí con todos ustedes-dijo avergonzado haciendo un ademan con su mano-

-SR.D- aja si -dijo con sarcasmo- continuando con lo anterior quería informarles que soy más gamer que otaku pero eso no significa que no sepa algo de anime ,más o menos los veo con un primo mío para saber más, pero me olvido de lo principal-miro ahora a su hermano-algo que decirles al público antes de comenzar el fic-le decía invitándolo a segir-

-Louis Dragón -por supuesto, que el mundo de los FICS es impredecible no sabes lo que te espera desde lo bueno hasta lo malo, de lo lindo hasta lo feo, de lo espectacular hasta lo aburrido ya me entienden no, pero en el peor de los casos –pone una cara triste-en el "FF" que siempre va a llegar el momento en que todo escritor los abandona y se retira de los fics "snif, snif" –se suena con un pañuelo la nariz-es triste lo se, pero a quien le importa-sonriendo de nuevo-lo importante es disfrutar y gozar los fics a lo máximo tampoco olvidemos a sus increíbles autores preséntanos algunos hermano-le hablo golpeando ligeramente su hombro-

-SR.D-(aclarando su graganta)SI compi tales como:"eyedragón","Buda 17 el abuelo Ibuki" ,"silverwolf850","Fazen77","HeldDuke","Mond Dukel"," Seren Avro Tsukino"," Grayfox2.0", "Mr.E's-pen" y muchos mas pero cada quien a su gusto y no lo olviden los fics y autores se retiraran algún dia asi que disfrútenlo mucho lo que trae el fanfiction y lo de los "cancelados" seguro por falta de ideas ,sin nada mas que decir… –dijo para pausar y mirar a Louis

-Louis Dragon- que comienze la función dele narrador-grito emocionado seguido de aplausos y silbidos mientras se ponía oscurecia la pantalla.

_Narrador: bueno esa es mi señal podrán ver mi gran entrada cuando nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión esto fue el adelanto(algo corto en mi opinión) de lo que seria_ _esperen y verán el autor no tiene buenas ideas y yo solo soy un viejo ermitaño que le pagan el ascilo solo para venir aqui y narrar esto, puede que no me agrade la idea en hacerlo pero que mas da trabajo es trabajo,nos vemos en el 1er capitulo del fic y bueno de parte del "Maestro del destino21:._

Bye Bye lectores nos veremos cuando el tiempo no me traicione como una vil perra calentonaXD.

P.D:fase novato(active)


End file.
